brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/13 October 2017
06:31 Hi 06:48 gello 06:49 How're you? 06:57 i am fine, you? 06:58 Great thanks 07:05 Sorry if afk 07:08 Hi 07:09 Hi 07:27 sorry if afk playing best fiends 07:36 k 07:38 you rang? 07:38 Hi 07:38 Who, me? 07:39 I still can't find it 07:40 Of course I haven't rang, I don't know your telephone number 07:40 lol it is my new greeting Lav 07:41 Anyway I STILL can't find the Qualifications for CM 07:41 Oh 07:41 I messaged you with a link to them 07:41 250 edits and 100 days on the Wikia 07:41 (On Brickipedia) 07:42 thank you 07:42 So i'm afraid you won't be eligible for a long time 07:42 I was looking for my friend anyway 07:42 he has about 200 edits 07:42 What is his username? 07:43 It doesn't say it, but you have to be a regular on chat 07:43 k 07:43 Actually, I will add that to the page 07:43 good 07:50 * Shiva Kuzunasee is breathing fire. 07:50 * Hart New Bob questions why 07:53 gello shiva 07:53 * Hart New Bob thinks he "roasted" Shive 07:53 I see you are a dragon now 07:53 *shiva 07:53 * Shiva Kuzunasee answers, that he is a dragon. 07:53 Ahoy. 07:53 he has alwals been one 07:53 in my life before this I had a dragon as my lusus 07:53 *always 07:53 (really why am I still making this refrences) 07:54 Why am I still making "Unfunny" jokes? 07:55 IMO it's fine if you still make them as long they are not offensive or might sound wrong for an example "I hate this life" 07:56 ^ 07:56 I need to consult to my writing consultants to start writing da story 08:01 What if LDD had a function of resizing objects? 08:02 That would be brickin awesome 08:03 Nice pun 08:03 Danke 08:04 (German for thanks) 08:04 Much easier to type 08:04 Dahahah. 08:05 yeah nice pun btw 08:05 Shiva I remember there was a glitch that allows you that 08:05 but they got rid of it 08:06 Oh my, Flowey, get out of my head. 08:06 ? 08:06 what is flowey doing there 08:06 In this world, it's kill 08:06 or be killed 08:07 Let's sing a song 08:07 yeah 08:07 I can't 08:07 I can't 08:07 I CAN 08:07 I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE SO STUPID 08:07 i hate a moral coward one who lacks a manly spark 08:07 YOUR SOULS ARE MINE 08:07 I just detest a man afraid to go home in the dark 08:07 I AM STUPID 08:08 AHAHAHAHAHAHA 08:08 Let's sing 08:08 wait 08:08 I am not a member of the midnight crew 08:08 YET 08:09 prepare the me part in my profile pic is gonna be come a member of the 08:09 Mid 08:09 night 08:09 CREW 08:09 *Lyrics* 08:09 Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields 08:09 Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about 08:09 Strawberry Fields forever 08:09 Living is easy with eyes closed 08:09 Misunderstanding all you see 08:09 It's getting hard to be someone but it all works out 08:09 It doesn't matter much to me 08:09 Let me take you down, cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields 08:09 Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about 08:09 Strawberry Fields forever 08:09 No one I think is in my tree 08:09 I mean it must be high or low 08:09 That is you can't you know tune in but it's all right 08:09 That is I think it's not too bad 08:09 Let me take you down, cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields 08:09 Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about 08:09 Strawberry Fields forever 08:09 Always, no sometimes, think it's me 08:09 But you know I know when it's a dream 08:09 I think I know I mean a "Yes" but it's all wrong 08:09 That is I think I disagree 08:09 Let me take you down, cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields 08:09 Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about 08:09 Strawberry Fields forever 08:09 08:10 * Shiva Kuzunasee claps. 08:11 Please don't paste long quotes like that in, they clog up chat and make the logs really big 08:11 * Shiva Kuzunasee screams because he is scared. 08:12 * Hart New Bob sgree with Shiva 08:12 Curse Flowey, curse that flower, curse him!!!! 08:12 *agrees 08:13 * Hart New Bob thinks THIS IS RIGGED 08:13 My hands turned into leaves!!! 08:14 If Shiva can type songs in why can't I? 08:14 This is rigged? Donald Trump Jr (laugh) 08:14 But I guess YOU weren't here 08:14 He doesn't type in whole songs like that, or if he does, he hasn't done it while I was around 08:14 I'm writing at the moment 08:14 Hi 08:14 Writing what? 08:15 hey you guys! 08:15 sounds familiar? 08:15 no 08:16 i'm great artist 08:16 i make minifigures from MSM 08:17 Nice 08:18 any day LEGO sell Bobert again? 08:18 it's the first minifigure right 08:19 How 08:19 Is 08:19 This 08:19 Fixing 08:19 If 08:19 Bob? 08:19 My 08:20 Hands 08:20 yes 08:20 Are 08:20 Leaves 08:20 And 08:20 My 08:20 Precious 08:20 Ninjago have a close final? please not Spoliers!!! 08:20 He was not the first 08:20 Hair 08:20 Are 08:20 The first was a policeman 08:20 Petals 08:22 first skeletons and now time travel 08:22 Which explains why Lego is obsessed with them 08:22 have a close final Ninjago? 08:22 Time Cruisers? 08:22 danggit software crashed forgot to save xd and IT WENT GREAT! 08:22 wait no 08:23 Ninjago 08:23 the season 7 it's the finale from Ninjago story? 08:23 No 08:24 thunders! 08:24 Nexo Knights any day end? 08:25 There is going to be a season 8 where they look nothing like themselves 08:25 I think many want the Clacy couple 08:26 Nexo knights is rubbish IMO 08:26 huh? 08:26 Aye, the same about Nexo Knights, but not about Ninjago. 08:27 ^ 08:27 Ninjago is good. 08:27 ^ 08:27 Imo 08:27 Nexo KNights gets a new season it was leaked, it will include virus 08:27 wow 08:27 hi dadaw my friend 08:27 NInjago gets a new season there they loook nothing like themself to connect the show more to the movie (it was confiremd)_ for new comers 08:27 gello btw 08:28 I said that^ 08:28 yeah I know 08:28 just included the reason 08:28 s test 08:29 bye guys 08:29 bye o/ 08:29 S Dave: Ascend to the highest point of the building. 08:29 byue 08:30 yeah I have lot of s X: ascend 08:30 Bye 08:30 in monday talk from the future from lego 08:31 9:30 08:31 and bring lil Cal 08:31 You guys are in da future 08:32 yes we are 08:32 I live in da PAST 08:33 I live in the flower's body. 08:33 ... 08:33 wait I have something for what you said 08:33 wait 08:34 Hopefully Lav will leave soon so I can past songs jk 08:34 *paste 08:35 Lav will not leave, probably. 08:35 ^ 08:35 And Lav can here you 08:35 *hear you (facepalm) 08:35 08:36 hart wanna know why i am from the future and I am talking to you? 08:37 test 08:37 working 08:37 But I, admin in the future, will leave. 08:37 With my leaves. 08:37 And petals. 08:37 Vote for me, and bye. 08:37 Confident attitude, I like it 08:37 Bye then o/ 08:37 bye 08:38 hart you said you are from the past and we are from the future, wanna know why it's possible? 08:40 I Am A Troll From Another Universe Using A Chat Client Utility Which Is Capable Of Contacting You And Your Friends At Any Point Of Your Lives Which I Choose Up To And Including The Moment Of Your Own Incompetence Fueled Self Destruction 08:40 GA: Im Looking For Evidence Of Intelligence In Your Species 08:40 that's why 08:40 (sorry I had to) 08:40 Logical 08:42 btw Hart what's in your profile pic? 08:43 Concept art of Epic Mickey 08:44 oh 08:44 and now you changed it? 08:45 yes 2017 10 13